That Red String of Fate
by Remvis
Summary: The Red String of Fate binds soul mates together. And some are able to see these Red Strings. but what happens when you aren't born with a Red String? What happens when After a millennium of giving up on love, Artemis's Red String appears out of the blue one morning? Artemis' POV on the events of the books in chapter 1, Pertemis in the second chapter. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Red String of Fate exists, and although rare, there are a few people or gods that have the ability to see them. Some people, like Aphrodite, obsess over the Red Strands that divine their fates. Aphrodite was also very keen on her abilities to cut the strands and knot them to others, forcing people together that they might find love with people on her Whim.

Most of the goddesses could see the Red Strands, and so it was that Athena refused to search for her partner, knowing that eventually he or she would be made known to her. Hestia didn't want to seek out her soul mate, having a past experience of children eating fathers and what-not. When Artemis was born, she was also gifted with the sight of the Red Strings that bound people.

Artemis didn't pay attention to it at first, content to play with her younger brother for the first few years of her life. But eventually, she began to notice how the others, people who had their strands entwined, would live together. She would enjoy the happiness that two connected people had together, and began to yearn for her own life of the sort.

The problem was, Artemis didn't have a Red String of Fate.

Artemis searched endlessly for a facsimile of love, but over countless years of seeing heartbreak after heartbreak, men treating their wives poorly (usually in relationships that the Red String didn't connect), and other things, The Goddess decided that she had had enough of searching for love. She made her Father Zeus swear to her that he wouldn't force her to marry, and set up her Hunt to provide safe haven for females of all ages who sought out her protection.

Generations passed. There was an incident involving Orion, who thought that He was destined for Artemis, and tried to sway her heart. Her prior obsession with love came back, and she tried desperately to make it work, but her brother intervened and had Orion killed.

Artemis was distraught at first, how could her brother do that to her? How could her ruin one of her only chances at love? Artemis calmed down eventually enough for Apollo to reason with her. Had she seen the Red String between them? No. Apollo even showed her Orion's past, which was filled with heartbreaks after heartbreaks.

Artemis' heart grew cold. She was destined to be without love for all times then. The Maiden goddess took an oath then, an oath of chastity for all times. She refused to look for love any more, and she would spurn any males who dared try and get close to her with romantic intentions.

And so the legend was born, the legend of Artemis, the Virgin Goddess who hated men. The Goddess who would punish any males who came across her while she was bathing (it happened at least two times). The Goddess who, without remorse, would show disdain for almost any males, who she grew a prejudice towards thanks to the backstories her huntresses came from.

And so it came to her great surprise when right before the turn of the twenty-first century, that one day she awoke to a Red String of Fate wrapped around her finger, leading out of her current camp into the forest. In fact, she was so startled was she that she even let out a scream.

As you can imagine, Artemis isn't the sort of Goddess who screams often. And so it was that this scream came to the attention of her huntresses fairly quickly, and Zoe came bursting into Artemis' tent. Nothing appeared to be amiss to the experienced Huntress (who could not see the Red String that now wound through the tent like a coiled python yards long).

"Is… everything alright Milady?" The uncertain huntress asked Artemis.

Artemis could not stop looking at the strand that now entwined her hand. What would she do? Why would it appear now, of all times? After years of searching? Years of giving up on love? Why did it have to be now?

The Goddess contemplated cutting it off. She would never know who her soul mate might be if she got rid of the damned String right now. But that was the problem. She would never know who was the one destined, who was the one worth all those years of waiting. And she knew, just knew that Aphrodite wouldn't hesitate to use a broken String and connect it to some random other person.

Aphrodite would tie her soul mate to somebody who wasn't meant for them.

But on the other hand, as soon as Artemis first returned to Olympus, Aphrodite would be all over her. She would clamor and squeal and bounce excitedly and talk in an obnoxiously loud voice about how Artemis would finally find love after all this time.

Frankly, Artemis would never hear the end of it. Aphrodite would make her rue the day she swore off men, and consistently nag at her.

It was too much for her to think about all at once, and when the Goddess finally looked away and saw her Lieutenant standing in her tent waiting pensively for a response, she said quietly,

"There's a Red String on my finger."

Zoe Nightshade was no stranger to the Red String of Fate. While she herself could not see it, she knew of all the troubles that it could cause when somebody who could see them cut and knotted them to people who didn't belong to one another. The War of Troy, for example had been a horrible misplay on Aphrodite's part of cutting and knotting. Poor Helen, and poor all the others whose lives had been ruined by the accursed Red String.

And so, given the event that had happened seemingly overnight, she knew that the situation at hand was an extremely delicate one. It wasn't her choice in what Lady Artemis did now, and she could only hope that it wouldn't end in ruin. Zoe nodded her head and said,

"It'll stay between us," before exiting the tent. Outside, the others were gathered around, awaiting the news on what had happened. "Our lady had a fright, possibly a nightmare, nothing to worry about." She told them. No need to worry the other huntresses on something that was beyond their control.

Artemis, meanwhile, was sorting out what exactly she was going to do. For now, she would leave the String alone. There was no reason to cut it immediately. Worst comes to worst, her alleged soul mate turns out to be a horrible male and she cuts the line. No need to worry about it.

She was curious as to why it would randomly appear now of all times though. She flashed out, following the direction that the strand led. After a couple of hours of fast flash following the String, she finally traced it to a hospital in New York City of all places, relatively close to the Empire State Building, where Mount Olympus currently resided on the "600th" floor.

She made her way into the hospital, making sure to hide her Godly aura from the mortals as she followed the String. It grew shorter and shorter as she grew closer, and she ended up stopping outside a particular hospital room. This hospital room had windows, allowing the Goddess to see a very endearing sight. A young woman with black hair held a newborn baby in her arms. Artemis followed the Red String to the baby.

Of course. A mortal baby, although it seemed to be a demigod given the aura that it gave off. Of course it would be a baby. How else would a Red String just randomly appear? It was the just the opposite thing that happened with people dying. When a person died, their Red String disappeared until either they died, or the person was reborn from Hades.

This baby (male, she could tell) was destined to be her soul mate. The baby turned towards Artemis, and she was astounded by the pureness in those eyes. Sea Green invaded her senses as she looked into those eyes, the vibrancy of colors that rivalled the colors of nature.

Artemis was distracted from them, when she felt a second pair of eyes fastened to her, these ones a bright blue. The baby's mother stared intently at the Goddess, and Artemis knew from the glances that were cast that the mother could see the Red String of Fate as well. Artemis' eyes widened.

Mortals could only see the Red Strings of Fate if they were also Clear Sighted mortals. This woman clearly knew exactly who she was looking at, and knew that the Goddess had come to see the newborn baby.

The mother simply gave out a small smile, and Artemis suddenly felt a sudden wrongness at being here at the hospital. The feeling was just suddenly there, and she abruptly turned away and made her leave of the place. If this Child was truly meant for her, then they would meet once more when they were older.

It wasn't until much later, twelve years later in fact that the Goddess first heard her Soul Mate's name. She didn't know it was him, but the name stuck out in her mind as relatively important. Perseus Jackson. The young demigod had just completed a quest and gone to the realm of Hades to save his mother and get Zeus' Lightning Bolt. The Demigod had even bested Ares in hand to hand combat, which you didn't hear a lot of happening.

The next year, the young demigod made an even greater name for himself when he hijacked a quest to complete it, ensuring its success, and even brought back to life Thalia Grace. By this time Artemis was sure that the young man by the name of Perseus Jackson would prove to be nothing more than the next Hercules, completing quest after quest and becoming completely bigoted over his own greatness.

It wasn't until the demigod was 14 years old that Artemis finally met her soul mate. She was hunting near a school when it happened. Two scruffy looking kids with black hair and dark eyes ran out of the school. A boy with black hair followed, as did a girl Artemis recognized as Annabeth Chase (Artemis had extended an invitation into the hunt to the young girl, but Annabeth had declined), along with a satyr and Thalia. They were being chased by a man, and Artemis became keen on the man. It looked like he might be her quarry, a manticore.

Artemis gave the order to draw arrows on the manticore, and as soon as her revealed himself, they released. Events unfolded that led to the manticore and Annabeth falling off the nearby cliff, and all that was left was the demigods and the satyr with her Huntresses.

If Artemis had been paying attention, she would have known that her Red String was connected to one of the demigods. As it was, she was caught off guard when sea green eyes caught hers and asked if they could do anything to save his friend. Her eyes widened. She had never once seen sea green eyes again after meeting the baby for the first time, and looking down to confirm it; she traced the Red String of Fate as it connected her to this young boy.

He was disheartened to hear her tell him that she could do nothing for his friend, and she felt badly for making him feel upset. She was broken from her reverie when she heard one of the Demigods say his name. Percy. Perseus Jackson. The demigod that was her soul mate was none other than Perseus Jackson, the demigod who she had begun to imagine to become a horrible person.

She could see it in his eyes, the way he talked to her with such hope. She could tell that this boy had already seen a lot of pain. She could see the promise of a young man filled with determination. A young man who would not give up on his friends even when it seemed hopeless.

She knew what plans Aphrodite had for the young boy. The "Love" Goddess had been gossiping ever since she knew about the boy how she planned to try and get him and Annabeth Chase together. Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought now. She couldn't let Aphrodite ruin her only shot at love. She couldn't let Aphrodite ruin Perseus Jackson.

After inducting Bianca di Angelo into the hunt, Artemis flashed right up to Olympus. It had been long known by now amongst the Gods that Artemis now had a soul mate, and it was commonly talked about among some of the immortals. Artemis marched right up to Aphrodite's palace and entered without announcing herself.

Aphrodite was sitting on one of her lounge chairs in a garden when Artemis found her. Aphrodite looked at the Goddess, looked back at her nothingness, and then quickly looked back at the Maiden Goddess. Artemis _rarely_ visited the Goddess of Love, maybe once every other century or so, so usually when she visited it was for an important reason.

Artemis gave no room for introduction as she grabbed the Love Goddess's garb and brought Aphrodite's face close to her own.

"You will leave Perseus Jackson alone." Artemis said calmly. "You will not interfere with his love life at all, nor will you even think about bonding his String with Annabeth Chase's." a fire had lit in her eyes that glinted with a wrath of fury that only appeared when Artemis was serious about something.

Aphrodite gave a quick nod and sighed in relief when Artemis let her go. Why was Artemis suddenly so concerned with the love life of Perseus Jackson? Oh. _**OH**_ **.** Aphrodite's eyes widened exponentially as she realized. "Him?" Was all the Love Goddess could get out, and the Maiden Goddess nodded before saying, "And if I hear that you have told anybody, or messed with him in any way then you'll be waiting at least a hundred years before you make any sort of thought about regenerating.

Artemis's soul mate was Perseus Jackson, and she intended to see how it turned out before she would allow Aphrodite to have her way with the young man.

Afterwards, Artemis was charged with hunting down the Chimaera, which she decided to do on a solo hunt. She ended up being brought to mount Othrys, where she found Annabeth holding the sky up. As patron of all young girls, Artemis brought the sky unto her own shoulders and waited.

Less than a week had to go by and then there he was. Perseus, Zoe, and Thalia trudged up the mountain to free her. Artemis watched in horror as Zoe was knocked down by Atlas, and then once more as Perseus went to take on Atlas seemingly by himself. Her soul mate got knocked to the ground, and as Atlas gloated, Perseus made his way over to her and forcefully took the sky from her shoulders.

Never before had Artemis fought with such ferocity. She ended the fight by knocking Atlas underneath the sky, freeing Perseus of the weight. A streak in his hair had turned completely gray thanks to the strain.

Zoe had been poisoned by Ladon, but Artemis was astounded to find out that Zoe had grown close enough to Perseus that she could rest well knowing Riptide was in his hands. Tears were spent, and Artemis cast a new constellation with Zoe's now lifeless body into the stars and night sky.

Artemis rushed back to Mount Olympus for the winter solstice, where she took Thalia as her new lieutenant so that the young girl wouldn't have to worry about the great prophecy. She was astounded when Ares and Athena both proposed that Perseus be killed so that the prophecy could be avoided.

Not on her watch. Artemis rose and countered; if the heroes are punished by the gods for doing nothing wrong, then the council of the Gods was no worse than the Titans were. The Gods agreed not to kill Perseus, and Artemis felt relief. Unfortunately for her, the other Gods with the Red String sight were quick to notice the line that connected her and the young Demigod.

The next year came and went; Thalia learned how to maintain order in the Hunt fairly easily, and Artemis stressed about the great Prophecy. It basically boiled down to Percy deciding whether or not Olympus would fall. The quest for the Labyrinth happened, and Artemis was distraught when she heard that Percy had gotten exploded in Mount Tam, loosening the bonds on Typhon enough for him to begin his escape.

News quickly spread, and Artemis would have been completely devastated were it not for the Red String of Fate that still clung to her finger like its life depended on it. Artemis sent as much energy as should could spare through the String, and within a few days she was ecstatic to find that Percy had returned to the land of the living.

Very soon, it was the fight for the Gods reached a peak when they had to face Typhon and slow its rampage towards Mount Olympus. Meanwhile, Percy was in charge of defending New York and Olympus from Kronos's army of monsters and demigods. It came to an end when Luke regained control of himself long enough for him to kill himself, ending Kronos's short reign of terror as well.

A party like none ever before was in order, as was the congratulations for the demigods. Annabeth was given the right to redesign Olympus, and then Poseidon took a stand. "Is there any among you who would deem my son unworthy?" He called out to the rest of them.

Artemis perked up at this. Poseidon was asking if anybody dared deny his son the right of Godhood. This is where Percy would attain Godhood and eventually…

Artemis couldn't prevent herself from feeling shock and slight helplessness as Percy declined the offer of Godhood, in exchange for the Gods to recognize their children sooner, letting them know that this war could've been avoided if the Gods would just pay attention to their children, as well as the freedom of any nonaligned titans such as Calypso. Artemis' heart swelled. This demigod gave up the offer of Godhood for the benefit of other people, some of which he had no reason to be kind towards. He did it simply because he was given the opportunity to.

She was almost certainly smitten.

And then almost immediately Percy was dragged into the Giant war. Hera took him away from Camp Half Blood and sent him off to get trained by Lupa. Artemis was in a consistent state of shifting in between her two forms. Diana seemed ecstatic at Percy Jackson being their soul mate, and after a little bit of conflict, the two personalities were able to come together over their mutual respect and appreciation for the young demigod. Perseus went on a quest to Alaska, where he retrieved the eagle staff thing that the fifth cohort had lost. Honestly, the thing wasn't important to Artemis, but Percy giving Frank the honor of bringing it back was what got her in shape.

Then Artemis and the other Gods were forbidden from interacting with the demigods, which Artemis thought was stupid, given that they have to work together in order to kill the Giants, but she didn't voice her thoughts on the matter. Artemis followed the Demigods trip, and then turned her attention elsewhere for a second, and when she turned back to them, she found out that Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus.

That damned demigod! By now it was pretty clear to all of the Gods that Percy's fatal flaw was his loyalty. He practically jumped in after Annabeth in order to make sure that she wouldn't die (at least not alone). Artemis was going stir crazy from the anticipation. If anybody could make it through the hell worse than hell, it would be Perseus Jackson.

Her hopes came true when Percy dragged himself out of the Doors of Death with Annabeth. They had made it through! She was happy to know that he was now relatively safe.

Their group eventually made it to Delphi, but Percy wasn't in the group of demigods that visited her and her brother. She was a little let down, but she didn't let it show as Apollo helped the demigods out while she talked with a few of the others. She could only sit back and watch from here as the group retrieve the cure to revive people, and then Gaea's rising, Zeus transporting the demigods back to camp and the final battle where the Valdez boy sacrificed himself to defeat Gaea.

It all happened so fast that Artemis didn't have time to worry about the events until it was all over. It was now time to rebuild, and then they would gift the heroes of the quest. And Artemis hoped to everything she knew that Percy would accept Godhood this time around, else who knows how Zeus would react.

 **Hello everyone. It's a me, Remvis! Wow, it's almost like I'm writing a story that isn't A Year in A Day (which is also a Pertemis story by me in the works, check it out). Anyways, this was based on a Soul Mate AU I read about the Red String of Fate and people who could see it. I was filled with inspiration and just started writing. Took me like 3 hours into the middle of the night before I finally got here, but here I am with more than 3600 words of story. It's mainly just supposed to be Artemis' takes on the events, minus Percabeth because in this AU they are only ever friends and Aphrodite doesn't mess with that stuff.**

 **Anyways, leave a review if you liked it, this is going to have at least one more chapter to it, but not a lot more than that unless it gets like 70 reviews after the next one. Anyways, thank you all for reading, and have a nice day! ~Remvis,**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis waited anxiously as the demigods gathered in the throne room. From her own personal throne, she could tell that the demigods were all a lot more refreshed after the huge battle, the six of them that is. The young Valdez boy had "sacrificed" himself to take down Gaea. What the other demigods didn't know is that he had the flying boat contraption, Festus, use the life cure on him after it made its way to Ogygia, where he was now alive with Calypso. An interesting development, seeing as how no mortal could make it to Ogygia twice, he managed to bypass that by coming back dead and returning to life.

But she wasn't one to dwell on the intricacies of Valdez, and so she shifted her attention back to the demigods. Piper, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, and of course Percy all stood in the middle of the circle of thrones, awaiting what the gods had to say to them.

It started off with Zeus making a small speech about the end of the war, and the defeat of Gaea. Then he congratulated the demigods (which was a personal surprise to Artemis, it wasn't often that he congratulated any mortals). And finally, he offered each of them a boon.

As the demigods made their way through what they wanted, Percy was the last one to be asked, and when it was his turn to be called forth, Zeus offered him Godhood once more.

"No offense, milord, but I would rather have my prize be something a lot simpler…" Zeus cut off the demigod.

"Perseus Jackson, you have turned down Godhood twice now. What in Hades could you possibly want more than the gift that I offer you now?"

Percy looked up at the King of the Gods and said simply, "I just want you all to get along with each other better, and also I would like to ask that I be excluded from any quests for the rest of my life; I've had enough of catastrophes happening to me to last. Oh and I need Calypso freed of her curse, you guys promised me that the friendly Titans would be pardoned and it turns out she wasn't. That'd be it though.

Artemis gave a small smile. Of course he would want a peaceful and quiet life and feel the need to help others. After everything that has happened, he never got it into his head that he was more important than others, or special, or become prideful. He had his pride, sure, but he was not full of himself, and that was one of the things that was so endearing about him.

She knew that she had to face these feelings soon; else she would go stir crazy.

Percy's wish was granted, and Artemis followed the demigods as they left the palace of the gods, shrinking down to her mortal height, but retaining her adult form. She approached the group, who seemed to be standing around talking with one another.

"Percy, may I take some of your time?" The Goddess asked him.

The black haired teen looked at his friends, who shrugged back at him. Piper, on the other hand, seemed to be occupied by something, and upon following her gaze, Artemis found that the demigoddess was focused on the Red String that connected Percy and Artemis.

Piper looked at the Goddess, who met her gaze. Artemis dipped her head slightly in affirmation, and Piper nodded back. "Yeah, go on Percy, I'm sure it's not something that should wait." The daughter of the love Goddess told him.

Percy, who was unaware of the small interaction between his friend and the Goddess, nodded in agreement and decided to go with her.

"Sure milady Artemis, we can talk." He turned back to his friends. "I'll be back at some point, but don't wait up for me."

Artemis began to walk away from the group, with Percy following alongside the Goddess, and while they were walking, Artemis began to talk to him.

"Percy, I never quite thanked you for all that you have done for us; for me. I'm grateful that you have spent so much of your life saving us, and I wanted to thank you for coming and saving me on Mount Tam all those years ago."

Percy wasn't quite sure what to do; this was the first time a Goddess was thanking him for anything. "It's not a problem, I'm happy that I could help."

Artemis shook her head. "I don't think you understand, Percy. You could have chosen to stop at any time. You could have not joined the quest to save me. You could have left young Annabeth alone in Tartarus. Anybody else would have given up, but you have never chosen to not be a hero. You have never been one to not help those in need. You have always stayed true to that defining quality of Loyalty that compels you to be the kind of person that you are. So I am telling you now, Perseus Jackson, that everything you have done has been important and worthwhile."

Percy stopped walking, and when Artemis turned to him she found that he had a smile on his face. "Thanks milady," and Artemis interrupted him, "Call me Artemis."

"Artemis." He tried out. "Well, Thank you Artemis, for saying that, it really means a lot to me."

Artemis smiled back at him, and then surprised him by leaning in to give him a hug. She pulled him in and told him, "Don't let anybody tell you that you aren't important or special, because you are." Artemis knew that a light blush had settled on her face, and so she turned away from him as she pulled away.

They had continued to walk before Artemis spoke up once more. "Percy, I assume that you are familiar with the concept of the Red String of Fate?" She asked the demigod walking by her side.

He glanced at her and replied, "Yeah, I think so. My mother, Sally Jackson ( _So that was the name of the woman that I saw that day just under 17 years ago, Artemis thought_ ) told me about how the Red String of Fate connects us all to the person that we are destined to love no matter what. She even claimed to see the Red Strings of others."

Artemis looked at him and asked, "Do you believe that everyone might have a Red String?"

He looked at her and almost instantly realized the implications of her question. Here was a maiden Goddess, asking a young demigod if he believed that She had a destined partner. A Goddess with a long known history of being essentially anti man, was asking if he believed that She could ever love a man. It was a loaded question. Either way he answered could be taken to mean both good and bad things.

"I think," He began, "That if the Red String of Fate exists for some people, then it must also exist for others as well. Following that logic, the Red String would appear or be attached to any person who has a soul mate, wouldn't you agree?"

Artemis looked at her soul mate and gave a small smile. "Now what would happen if you could see the Red Strings of other people, and yet, there was none to be found on yourself?"

Percy stopped moving as he contemplated the thought. "Well, I would assume that means that you don't have a soul mate then."

Artemis interjected, "The Red String also fades into nothingness when a soul mate dies, wouldn't that mean that a Red String can only appear when both souls are alive?"

Percy was taking this conversation very well, all things considered. He was quickly drawing conclusions about the conversation, and decided to voice his thoughts. "Do you mean to tell me that you can see the Red Strings of Fate, and that you don't have one?" It made sense, after all, that the Goddess would chose to be a maiden if she didn't have a soul mate.

"Had." She said. "Imagine my surprise when, after thousands of years of being without a soul mate, after pledging myself to being an eternal maiden, I wake up one morning and suddenly a Red String of Fate had magically appeared around my finger."

Percy stopped in his tracks. "So you now have a soul mate. And you never did before?"

Artemis stopped as well and shook her head. "It was a great surprise to me when I found that overnight my entire life's basis had essentially been torn apart. I am Artemis, with a history of hating guys and now I'm expected to fall in love with one. Isn't that a funny thought?" She laughed out loud, hoping that Percy wouldn't be off put by her words.

"So that means, probably that your soul mate had just been born. When did this happen?" a small thought was beginning to make its way into Percy's head, and he wasn't sure if he liked what it implied.

Artemis looked directly into Percy's eyes and said, "I'll never forget the eyes of that newborn child when I saw them for the first time almost 17 years ago. Sea Green, like the waves of a stormy ocean in the moonlight, those were the eyes of my soul mate."

Percy couldn't believe his ears as the little idea came blasting into his mind as a fully functioning thought. Was Artemis trying to tell him that _he_ of all people, throughout thousands of years of her life, was destined to be with her? What the actual hell. Like seriously. He needed time to process this. The demigod suddenly just sat on the ground where he was.

Artemis sat down with him. She had just sent off the bombshell, now to see what would happen. The Goddess knew that if she could love anybody, then it could pretty much only be Perseus Jackson, the teenager was pretty much the definition of perfect, especially when his greatest "flaw" is personal loyalty to those he loves. What more do you want from a person?

Percy looked at the Goddess who was sitting nearby him. She had said it herself, that her whole existence of being essentially anti male was destroyed by her having a soul mate. By him being her soul mate. If anything, she was going out on a limb here to tell Percy about the Red String that bound them together.

What could he say to her? If he said yes, there could be a slight issue with the fact that number one, he was still young, and two, he was mortal and she wasn't. If they truly were bound by a Red String, then he couldn't exactly reject her, they were destined to be together, and neither of them would ever find love with anybody else as much as they could with each other. Artemis would probably go back into isolation from male contact, never to open up her heart again if her soul mate rejected her.

"I think," Percy said, "That it sounds like I'm going to need a lot more time to think about this than a few moments before I can give you any sort of answer. This new information…" He smiled at Artemis. "It's a little much to take in all at once, you know?"

Artemis smiled back at him, "Take all the time you need, Percy, after all, I have forever." And so it was that they parted ways, Percy returning to his friends, looking back to give her one last smile and wave as he went on his way, and Artemis returned to her hunt.

Weeks passed, and Artemis was shooting targets with her huntresses when an IRIS message appeared next to her.

"IM requested for Lady Artemis, from one Perseus Jackson. Do you accept this request?" The cloud of mist inquired, and Artemis acquiesced, telling it to connect them.

Percy's form appeared in the mist, and upon seeing him, the goddess gave a smile. He was just as she had remembered him, sea green eyes and raven black hair, all wild and untamed as it stuck here and there, with a small streak of grey that was still there from the time he had taken the sky for her. He was wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and the sleeves were short enough that she could see his SPQR tattoo poking out from underneath.

The demigod smiled back at her.

"Hi." He said simply, giving her the opportunity to respond.

"Nice of you to call, Percy. Is there anything I can help you with?" She inquired. The demigod looked away for a second, almost bashfully, before he retrained his attention on her.

"Well, It's my birthday on the 18th, and I was going to head to my mom's place for the day, but I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, come and spend the day with us?" There was a twinkle in his eyes, Artemis could see it clearly, the light of hope and apprehension. He had never been in such a situation as to ask a girl, his soulmate specifically, to meet his mother. Granted, Artemis had already met his mother technically, but that was besides the point.

"I would love to join you Percy, just let me know when you want to meet up and where, and I'll be there." Percy's small smile grew wider after she said that, her response had likely been very close to what he had wanted to hear.

"Why don't you meet me at camp Half-Blood on the morning of my birthday, let's say, around ten o'clock?"

"Ten o'clock it is, I'll see you then Percy." And the call ended. She was now going to spend time with him and actually get to formally (or informally) meet his mother for the 'first' time.

Percy was feeling quite anxious. He was waiting at camp for Artemis to appear, it was his birthday today and he wasn't sure how he was going to introduce Artemis to his mom and Paul. Should he just out and say, "Hey mom, my soul mate is the goddess Artemis, here she is"? Probably not, that wouldn't go over very well… while he was contemplating these sorts of things, he was broken from his reverie as Artemis flashed into camp almost right in front of him.

"Oh hey Artemis!" he called out to her, grabbing her attention. Artemis smiled as she heard his voice, and she turned to face the demigod.

His breath left his body as he looked at her. She looked stunning. She had absolutely no makeup on, but her eyes glittered with a yellow silver of the full moon on a clear night, and her smile brightened up her visage and made her look like a million dollars. Her auburn hair fell over her right shoulder, ending up in a braid that reached down to her waist.

She waved a hand in front of his face, "Are you going to quit staring at me Percy, or can we go to your mom's place?"

He was still slightly in a trance even after she did that, and he couldn't stop himself from saying, "You're so pretty." Before he caught himself and started stuttering, "Err, w-what I meant t-to say is…"

Artemis blushed a little bit before laughing, he was just so cute. "Come on, loverboy, we're going." She grabbed his hand and teleported the two of them to his mom's address (she had gotten it from him at one point).

He stumbled in a daze almost for a moment, dizzy from the teleporting. Eventually he got his bearing, and opened the door to his mom's place, before calling in, "Mom it's Percy!"

Sally Jackson came to the front door, and brought Percy up in a great bear hug.

"Percy, It's so good to see you again." She pulled away from the hug, and looked right at Artemis. She gave her a smile, noticing the Red String that linked the two together. "So, I finally get to meet the Goddess that is my son's soul mate. My name is Sally Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Artemis smiled at the woman in front of her, while Percy looked around in a bemused manner. "It is likewise nice to meet you Sally, I am Artemis."

Sally Jackson took a step back, looking astounded for a moment. "A-Artemis?" she choked out after a moment.

Artemis laughed at Percy's mother's reaction. "Yes, and while quite inconceivable, believe me that I myself was astounded when I woke up all those years ago with a Red Strand that connected me to somebody after so living my whole life without one."

The situation diffused quickly, and within minutes Sally Jackson was showing Artemis around the house, while Paul was sitting in the living room with Percy.

"So," Paul awkwardly started. "I guess your girlfriend is an immortal maiden goddess?"

Percy blushed a little bit. "She's not my girlfriend, just my soul mate, there's a difference." And after a moment continued with, "But yeah you're right it's pretty crazy. I mean I did go on a quest this one time and ended up saving her from the weight of the sky, and we've been pretty amiable since then, but I never would have guessed that she was my soul mate of all things."

Paul let out a sigh, "It's going to be pretty hard, I'll tell you that, harder than I can imagine, but let me tell you that in the end, as long as you're happy together, it'll work out. Even with a maiden goddess with a long history of turning men into furry animals and allegedly burning a city down for not worshiping her and stuff, although that was thousands of years ago, so you shouldn't have a problem on that front."

He saw the look on Percy's face and clapped a hand on his back. "I'm just kidding Percy, seriously."

Meanwhile, Artemis was looking at a bunch of pictures of Percy growing up throughout the years that Sally had kept after all this time. "And this is the picture of the school bus that Percy accidently blew up on a field trip during third grade." Sally said, handing a picture of a rather ruined looking school bus with Percy standing near a historical cannon overlooking it, a look of horror on his face as he realized what he had just done.

They were having a jolly good time, and eventually moved on to including the boys in on a board game.

"And with that capture I complete my ownership of North and South Americas." Artemis said, a look of excitement on her face; RISK seemed to be one of the perfect board games for her to play, she was clearly in the lead, while Paul and Sally squabbled over Asia and Australia, Africa was uncontested, and Percy had Ownership of Europe.

Percy took a couple of turns to take control of Africa, meanwhile Artemis began to infiltrate Asia through Alaska, taking out Sally first and eventually Paul, putting her at a clear advantage over Percy, who held on for a couple of turns afterwards before the inevitable fall of his armies, leading way for the Artemis Empire to have control over the world.

"Well, that was fun." Percy said after they had left his mother and Paul's house. They began to walk around, heading in the general direction of Central Park.

"Indeed it was, I had a lot of fun today Percy." Artemis told him. "We should get you back to Camp soon though, it's almost night time." It was indeed, the sunset was almost upon them as they reached the park.

"Yeah, we should probably go soon." Percy agreed almost noncommittally, he didn't particularly want the day to end; he was enjoying himself spending time with his Soul Mate. Artemis seemed to pick up on this and they watched the sun set over the horizon before she turned to him and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

He smiled at her and answered, "Yeah, let's go." Artemis looked at the demigod, and with a mischievous look in her eyes, she said, "alright Percy." Before placing a kiss on his cheek, simultaneously teleporting them into his cabin at camp, before telling him, "A goodbye kiss, see you around Percy." And she was gone after that, disappeared to wherever she wanted to go to.

Percy stood there for a moment, smiling to himself after she left. "She kissed me." he said to himself, feeling quite happy with the turn of events.

 **Hey guys, it's me, Remvis, back at it again with the late memes, I mean, late chapters. Hahaha, call me what you will, but late is definitely one of them. I plan on updating this at** **least** **one more time before marking it as completed, so let me know through reviews what you would like to see in the next(maybe final) chapter. I plan on updating A Year in a Day by Halloween, so don't worry guys, I'll get to that next. And finally, I have to say, I plan on making a series of one shots (each their own short story, not a multi chapter of one shots) of Pertemis, based on songs. Basically I'm doing songfics of Pertemis, each with a different story/Au to them, so you don't have to read them in order or anything. Let me know in the Reviews what songs you would like for me to do, and if I like the lyrics, I'll give it a shot.**

 **Thanks for putting up with my antics everyone, and have a wonderful night/day! ~Remvis**


End file.
